Forgiving Draco Malfoy
by Love the wallflowers
Summary: First day back of their 7th year, Harry Ron Hermione Fred who isn't dead George Ginny and Luna meet an unexpected student. And they try to work out if he should be forgiven or not. R&R xx


I love Fred Weasley

**Hiya! So I was gunna publish chapter 2 of 'Out' but I didn't want to. So I've written this one cos I LOVE Fred Weasley! Kay, I'm bored now so I'm gunna get on with the story. **

"Good morning Mione" The twins chimed in unison as I came and sat with them on our first day back of my 7th year. I'd persuaded the Weasley twins to re take their 7th year with Ginny, Luna, Harry Ron and me.  
"Hey honey, honeys even" I corrected myself, patting them both on the head and sat down in between them.  
"Where are the others?" Fred asked, I shrugged  
"No idea, Ron's probably asleep; Harry'll be with Ginny, Luna... Well, Luna's Luna she'll be somewhere" I said smiling at a frowning George.

Just then the double doors opened and in came a boy with long brown hair that looked like it could use a cut, pale skin in Slytherin robes.  
"Is that?" George asked, Fred shook his head  
"No, it can't be. Can it? Hey Hermione, where you going" He asked as I stood up and walked towards him

"Draco?" I asked, he turned round to look at me, he didn't look well at all, his eyes where lifeless and had hug bags underneath them  
"Hey Granger" He said, forcing a smile  
"You look awful" I said, he laughed  
"Ge thanks" He said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes  
"I'm being serious" I said  
"No love, your Hermione Granger not Sirius Black" Malfoy mocked, I pretended to slap him round the face "Sorry, sorry. And I know, I don't feel that much better earthier" He sighed  
"Come have breakfast with us, if you're not gunna be a total pain" I offered  
"No it's fine-"  
"Your coming Draco. Unless of course you want breakfast with Pansy" I offered, with a wry smile, he looked over his shoulder and cringed, I looked too, not sure if the dreaded girl had returned and saw her sat watching us, batting her long eyelashes at Draco. I held back laughter as he looked back to me and shuddered.  
I led the way back to Gryffindor table without a word, Draco about a stride behind me. I sat this time opposite Fred and George moving so Draco was next to me.

"Err, Mione, Harry might kill you?" Fred warned, I raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a look that said does-it-look-like-I-care? I looked at George who didn't say anything, evidently having learned from his brother's mistake  
"So, Draco, what happened to your hair?" I asked him with a sideways glance, he smiled  
"Did you know it was bleached?" He asked in reply, I chocked on my toast, he handed me a glass of pumpkin juice and waited till I'd stopped coughing  
"You _bleached your hair?"_ I exclaimed, he chuckled and nodded "Why?" His laughter diapered as he frowned  
"My father" he mumbled, I frowned  
"Your father made you?" I guessed, he nodded and looked up at me "Okay" I said trying not to sound amused, he laughed, one hard and humourless laugh  
"He's dead now anyway, so he can't tell me what to do" he said, all 6 of our eyebrows raised  
"Dead?" George asked  
"How?" Asked Fred  
"Who?" I questioned, a touch of a smile came to his lips  
"A house elf" he said  
"WHAT?" I shrieked, he smiled then  
"A house elf killed him. You remember Winky right?" He said, I gapped  
"Winky killed your father? Why?" I asked  
"Because she listened to your house elf friend, Dobby? Apparently he told her to stand up to her masters. So when my father came home from Hogwarts last May, he had a hug rant, smashed a couple things, hit her, she picked up his dropped wand and killed him" Draco said, I blinked  
"Where is she now?" I asked  
"With my mother. She always liked her so she stayed to help her" he said  
"Wow" Fred said  
"That's one awesome house elf" George said

"Who's one awesome house elf?" said a voice behind the twins, I looked away from Draco to see Harry and Ron stood behind them  
"Who's this Hermione?" Asked Ron  
"Um, guys, it's Draco" I said, Harry blinked and Ron's mouth fell open. Draco looked at them both  
"Hi Harry, hi Ron" Draco said, the two remained speechless; I looked between the 3 of them and bit my bottom lip, a habit I'd inhabited since the war.  
"Why's Malfoy here? We hate Malfoy, don't we?" Ron asked, ever so slightly confused  
"No we don't _hate _Draco. We used to, but he's saved our lives more than once and I think that it's only fair the we give him a second chance" I said hurriedly, all five of them looked at me  
"But what about in our second year when he made me throw up slugs-"  
"Ron, you kinda did that yourself" Fred interjected  
"Okay fine. What about when he was working for Voldermort?" Ron asked, Harry looked at him, surprised  
"You said Voldermort" Harry said, Ron thought about it for a second before shrugging  
"And?" He asked, Harry shrugged and looked at Draco  
"You know I didn't want to do that" Draco said, Harry sighed and nodded  
"Buckbeak?" Ron asked, I frowned then  
"Okay, I was a bit of a wimp about that one" Draco said, we all went silent  
"Did Draco Lucius Malfoy just admit to being a wimp?" I asked shocked, he laughed at me  
"I guess I did, continue" He said with a shrug  
"You became Umbridge's puppy and gave away DA" George said  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that one" Harry said  
"About DA, I was wondering, is it still open?" Draco asked  
"There's no reason for it to be open" Fred said "is there?"  
"I suppose not. And I am sorry about that" Draco said "Listen, I know I've been a pain and I've been really, really-"  
"Snobby"  
"Stuck up"  
"Annoying as hell"  
"A pain in the arse" He sighed  
"Yes all those things, but I'm not like that anymore if you'd just forgive me-"  
"What about the time you called Hermione a mud blood" Fred said suddenly, I frowned and looked at my arm, where Bellatrix and written the words into my arm, I paled and looked at Draco, who stretched out him hand and took my arm, pulling out his wand, a stream of purple sparks covered my arm, I blinked and suddenly the sparks where gone, and the words 'mud blood' had disappeared with them. I looked up at him  
"Does that fix that one?" he asked, I nodded and took my arm back  
"Is there anything else?" Draco asked, looking at the others, they looked between each other  
"See Draco, we forgive you, but you've missed two people" Ron said  
"Ginny and Luna will have to decide if you deserve to be forgiven" Harry smiled "and here they are"

We looked and saw a blonde haired girl, in pale blue polka dot dress with a zebra strip jacket and bright green tights. Next to her was a short ginger haired girl in a dark red checked shirt and shorts, looking less crazy than her friend.

"Morning boys and Mione, who's...?" Ginny asked, gesturing towards Draco  
"Um, err" Harry stuttered, I could see him wincing internally, waiting for someone to tell her who it was and her explode.  
"Hi Weasley, Lovegood" Draco said nodding at them both; Luna raised an eyebrow at him but smiled all the same. Ginny on the other hand, flushed red  
"YOU!" She yelled pulling her wand out her back pocket; Draco put his arms over face  
"Don't kill me!" Draco yelled, I stifled a laugh as Harry started to explain to Ginny and Luna what we'd been talking about. Ginny glared at him  
"what about the time he tried to kill Dumbledore?" Ginny asked  
"I think that gets covered under working for Voldermort Gin" Ron said, she looked at him  
"You said Voldermort" She said, he shrugged  
"we covered that a minuet ago" Harry said "Oh" was her reply before looking at me  
"Well, Mione what do you think?" She asked, I shrugged  
"Well, he has been horrid to us in the past but we haven't been loads better you know. I mean last year we kinda beat him up, we turned him into a ferret, and Harry pulled down his trousers down in the snow in our 3rd year. Oh! And I punched him in our 3rd year-"Ron roared with laughter at the memory  
"That was bloody brilliant by the way Mione, I'll never forget that!" Ron laughed, while Harry grinned and nodded  
"Guys not helping. I mean he saved our lives at Malfoy manor last year and then we saved his life in the room of requirements. I think we should call it even?" I asked  
"She has a point. You can't hate each other forever" Luna said dreamily, we looked at one another and sighed  
"She's right. Friends?" George asked, we nodded  
"Friends" Harry said and stuck out a hand, they shook and then Draco and Ron did too.

And that's how we became friends.

**Read and Review people! Pease out! – Purple xx**


End file.
